A Dare Gone Wrong
by Areku13
Summary: Sakura, i dare you to seduce lee! Sasuke i dare you to run around naked! Naruto, Sasuke, i dare you to make out. Sakura, i dare you to make out with ino. WHAT! Can they risk their pride and refuse a dare? NO! THE DARE IS ON!
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

A Dare Gone Wrong

Chapter 1

Prologue

Once again, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura found themselves sitting in front of Naruto's TV, watching mindless TV shows.

"I'm...bored" Naruto said.

Sakura sighed angrily, "Naruto, that's the tenth time you said that. We know that your bored"

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Shut up. At least I'm not bored as Sasuke"

Sakura and Naruto turn to Sasuke who was staring blankly at the TV screen; His mouth was open and he was drooling non-stop. Flies were buzzing around his head.

Sakura groaned in disgust before smacking Sasuke behind the head.

Sasuke jumped, sending drool all over the place.

Naruto stood up when the drool hit his face.

"Sick! Sasuke's drool! Sick! Somebody get some Lysol! Febreeze! Anything!" Naruto yelled in disgust.

Sakura hand Naruto a napkin.

"So, what can we do?" Sakura ask as she shut the TV off.

Sasuke raised up his hand and started to wave it around.

"I know! Me! Me! Me!" Sasuke said.

Sakura stared at him, not knowing exactly what to think.

"Yeah, what can we do, Germ Boy!" Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but then looked at Sakura.

"We can play Truth and Dares, but take out the truth part" Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyebrows raised with surprise. Naruto started to laugh.

"Your so freaking hilarious dude!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Naruto quiet down, but kept on giggling.

Sakura turn to Sasuke, "You know, that's not such a bad idea. We should play"

Naruto nearly choked on his laughing and Sasuke smiled in victory.

They sat around in a circle and satred down at the bottle in front of them.

"So...who's spinning the bottle first?" Sasuke asked, tapping at his thighs.

Naruto made no move to spin and Sasuke was a second too late. Sakura took control of the bottle.

"You two are complete weenie...seriously" she said.

She spined the bottle and the three waited for it to stop. The bottle slowed down until it made a complete stop on...Naruto!

Naruto gulped and look at Sakura. He smiled nervously.

"Hi Sakura"

Sakura smiled evilly. Naruto fell at her feet.

"Mercy! Please! Have Mercy!" he yelled.

Naruto kept on begging for his life, he was sure Sakura would try something to kill him. He totally knew it.

Sakura took in a mocking breath before saying,

"Drink out of the toilet"

End of first chapter

sorry folks that it was SO short, I promise to update soon. This fanfic was created by my friend, April and me! YAY! Lol!

Please it will mean a lot to us, if you'll review, tell us what you think please!

Many thankies!

Later people, I'll update soon, ok? Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto's Dare

A Dare Gone Wrong

Chapter 2

Naruto's Dare

Naruto's jaw dropped, he stared at Sakura.

"What? You want me to do what!" he said almost yelling.

Sasuke smiled and Sakura just giggled evilly.

"Drink from the toilet. Your toilet" Sakura said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "but my toilet doesn't work...you can't flush it".

"Tough luck, dumb butt" Sakura said.

"Can't take a dare, wuss" Sasuke said making Naruto growl.

"I'll do it! Believe it! I can drink from my toilet even if it isn't flushed" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke and Sakura and then started laughing, "I'll show you suckers what a real ninja is!"

With that, Naruto ran to his bathroom .

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then started laughing. He then took out a video camera. Sakura stare at the camera then at Sasuke and started laughing.

Naruto looked into the toilet and tried to keep himself from puking.

"Well? Hurry up you wussy, this place stinks like hell" Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded and turned on his camera.

Naruto stared at the dump in his toilet and his eye started twitching. Sakura sighed and looked at her watch.

"Naruto! You wuss!" Sasuke said.

Naruto growled and with a disgusted yell, he stuck his head in the toilet.

"Holy Crap! He's doing it!" Sasuke! The crazy bastard is taking on the dare! He's drinking from the GOD DAMN TOILET!" Sakura told Sasuke in surprise.

Sasuke kept his camera on Naruto while he was laughing his face off. Soon, Naruto lifted his face from the toilet. Sakura started cracking up when she saw his face. Naruto look around.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pointed at the crap smeared on his face. Sasuke pointed his camera at Naruto.

"You got a little speck on your face, Naruto" Sasuke said, pointing at Naruto's cheek.

Naruto wiped his cheek, but only made it worse because he smeared it from his cheek to his chin.

"Did I get it?" Naruto asked.

Sakura giggled loudly. Sasuke smirked.

"You...yeah you got it" he said quietly.

Naruto grinned happily, "I told you to believe it! You dumbasses never thought I'd do it did ya!"

Sakura nearly gagged when Naruto spoke to her.

"You bastard! Do you have any idea how bad your breath smells! Holy crap, man, I'm going to die!" Sakura yelled and tried to get away.

Sasuke looked into his camera with a smile, "and that was Naruto's dare...he better brush his teeth like a thousand times and mouthwash too"

The camera went blank.

End of Chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!


	3. Chapter 3 Sasuke's Dare

A Dare Gone Wrong

Chapter 3

Sasuke's Dare

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat back down around the bottle. Naruto was busy scraping off the shit from his face angrily (he found out he had crap on his face). Sakura took the bottle and spined it. Sasuke's turn. Sasuke look at the bottle with wide eyes, he looked at Sakura who was grinning evilly. She had to dare him and hell yea did she have a dare. Oh yes a dare.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Your face is red" Naruto said and pointed at her.

Sakura ignore Naruto and gave Sasuke an evil grin.

Sasuke laugh nervously when Sakura pointed at him.

"Sasuke...I dare you to... Run around the block naked!!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke jump back with a yell as Sakura finish telling him her dare.

"Are you crazy! That's nuts! And it

s cold outside!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto grinned and began laughing, "Sasuke, are you backing out?!"

Sasuke glared at him and Sakura., "but–"

"stop being a weenie, Sauke! Your balls need the fresh air anyways!"Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah, Naruto's right. They might be hot under all that clothes!"

Sasuke growled as Sakura and Naruto began chanting, "Weenie! Weenie! Sasuke is a weenie!"

Sasuke got up, "I'll take on your stupid dare" he said as he headed to the bathroom to take off his clothes.

Naruto burst out laughing and gave Sakura a high five.

"He is so going to do it!" Sakura said giggling.

Sasuke walked out the door with a towel around his waist. His nipples became perky when there was a light breeze.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" he thought.

Sakura and Naruto came out of the house behind Ssuke, giggling quietly to each other.

Sasuke took a deep breath before letting go of the towel and sprinting off. Sakura began cheering him on and Naruto ran after him with the video camera.

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at the direction where all the disturbing noise came from. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke running toward him...in the NUDE! Kakashi took out his camera.

"Kodak moment, Sasuke!" he yelled as Sasuke passed him. He heard Sasuke swear loudly, but never stopped running.

"Hi! Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto then said and raced after Sasuke.

Kakashi stared as the boys made a right and were gone,

"What is this world coming to?" he asked himself under his breath.

Jiraiya found himself sighing angrily as he waited. Kakashi had called him and told him there was something he should see. But Jaraiya saw nothing, but he still waited. Soon, he heard Naruto's yelling.

"Enjoying the breeze, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya's eyes widen as he saw Sasuke running toward him. Sasuke's face was super red with embarrassment. Jiraiya stared, not being able to turn away.

"This is better than pay-per-view!" he thought.

Sasuke spotted Jiraiya and started to run faster. Naruto notice how Sasuke quickened his pace, but then he notice Jiraiya and he started to laugh loudly.

"AHAHAHA! Sasuke, I think somebody likes you!" Naruto yelled in a sing-song tone.

Jiraiya watched Sasuke coming closer and closer until he raced passed Jiraiya without even looking at him. Jiraiya was drooling at the scene that flashed before his eyes.

"I think I'm going gay" he thought.

Naruto noticed Jaraiya's non-stop drooling. Naruto whacked the old man as he passed by him. Jaraiya immediately snapped out of his daydream to see Naruto running after Sasuke.

"You pervert!" Naruto yelled after his shoulder.

Sasuke finally felt relief when he saw Sakura. The stupid dare was finally finished. His running slowed down and he quickly took the towel out of Sakura's hands.

Sakura felt a glee inside. She had finally seen Sasuke naked.

"I can't believe you passed by sick, perverted Jaraiya and Kakashi. That's disgusting!" Sakura said loudly.

Sasuke tried to ignore her, he wanted to forget all that he had been through. His balls must've gotten frostbite from the freaking cold outside!

"Who cares about that, Sakura, not it's our turn to dare you!" Naruto said and look at Sasuke, "I've got a plan, Sasuke"

Naruto mumbled something in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke smiled evilly. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Sakura! I dare you to foreplay with Rock Lee!"

End of Chapter!

MUHAHAHAHA! Sakura is gonna get it!!!!!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura's Dare

A Dare Gone Wrong

Chapter 4

Sakura's Dare

wow! Thanks for the review people! April and I are very happy 2 c people like our fanfic! Thanks everyone! Now on with the story!

But hold on! This chapter contains parts that are rated M (I guess or T) so don't blame me if this is gross, its ur fault for reading it! Jk! So yeah, it contains some parts so for those of you who are under age, then don't read it!

"You want me to do what!?!!!" Sakura yelled.

"I dare you to foreplay with Lee" Naruto smiled evilly.

"In other words, play seductively with Lee" Sasuke said.

Sakura slapped Naruto behind the head.

"I am not going to do that!" she yelled angrily.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled in pain, "well too bad. You have to do it!"

"Hell no!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto's right" Sasuke said, "It's a dare. You have to do it no matter what"

Sakura frowned, "I hate you guys"

"We know" Naruto chuckled.

In The Forest

Our three young ninjas were jumping from tree to tree.

"Are you sure Lee is here?" Sakura asked.

"Positive" Sasuke replied, "he always come here to train"

"I can't believe I'm going to do this" Sakura said.

Naruto laughed.

"Stop" Sasuke said.

They stopped. Sasuke pointed down. Naruto and Sakura looked down, they could see Lee just below them. He was practicing his Taijutsu.

"Come on, Sakura" Naruto said, "he's waiting for you"

"I'm going to get you" Sakura said. She climb down the tree.

"Okay if I threw these to the center of the target Sakura loves me, but if I miss even one, she hates me" Lee said to himself.

Lee threw one of his stars toward the target. It landed in the center. Lee smiled. He threw another one.

"Yes! Just one more to go!" he thought.

He ready himself to throw his last star.

"Hey Lee" said Sakura.

Lee got scared and threw the star up in the trees, "ah man"

he turned around to see who was calling him.

Sakura walked toward him, she flipped her hair (kind of like that chick from Babe Watch).

Lee was shocked, he never seen Sakura like this, but he liked it. Sakura came up to him, she twirl her hair.

"Hey Sakura" Lee stammered.

"What cha doing?" Sakura asked, still twirling with her hair.

"I was...I was practicing my Taijutsu" Lee replied.

"Oh" Sakura said.

Lee walk toward the target to get his stars. Sakura look up at Sasuke and Naruto.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

"Show your clevage" Naruto whispered.

"What?!" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

"Sakura?" Lee said.

Sakura quickly turn around, "yes?"

"Oh nothing" he replied.

Sakura look back, she could see Naruto pushing his nipples together to form a clevage. Sakura growled. She look back at Lee.

"You must be hot, practicing under the hot sun" she said.

"No, not really" he said.

"Well I am. Do you mind if I cool myself?" she asked.

"Go ahead" he replied.

"Thanks" she said. She started to unzip the front part of her dress.

Lee quickly turn around and blushed.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto whispered, "are you getting this?" he look at him.

Sasuke had his video camera on, "got it"

"You better. We could make some copies of this and sell it. We could call it "Sakura gone wild"

Both of them laughed.

"Uh...um...Sa...Sakura" Lee stammered.

"Yes?" Sakura said, "Are you scared?"

"No" Lee replied.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Sakura asked.

Lee slowly turn around, he look at her face. Then slowly, slowly looking down. He could see Sakura's white lace bra. Lee turned red and turn around. Sakura giggled.

"What's the matter?, Lee" she asked, "don't you like it?"

"Yes!" Lee said, "I mean no...no what I meant was...I don't know".

Sakura giggled, "you look cute when your confuse"

Lee was drooling. Sakura put her arms around Lee.

"Aren't you hot in that sexy green, skin tight, jumpsuit?" she asked as she twirl her fingers on Lee's back.

Lee gulped, he wipe the drool on his face.

"Whoa! Sakura's a good actor" Sasuke whispered. He look at Naruto.

Naruto kept on staring at Sakuram he was drooling.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto kept on staring at Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sasuke asid.

Naruto finally woke up, "what?!"

"Never mind" Sasuke said.

"Okay then shut up and leave me alone for a couple of minutes" Naruto said.

Sasuke got mad.

"Sakura?" Lee said.

"Yes?" Sakura ask.

"Um...why are you doing this?" Lee asked.

"Because I like you" she whispered in his ear.

Lee gulped. Sakura remove her hands around him. Lee turn around and look at her.

"Sakura, I...I love you!" he said.

Sakura press her lips against his. Soon they started to make out like crazy.

"Whoa! Sakura has a nice rack" Naruto whispered, "Sasuke you better be getting this"

"whatever" Sasuke replied.

"Shut up!" Naruto said.

Sasuke growled, he look around. There was a squirrel with his little acorn right beside him. Sasuke smiled evilly. He knock the squirrel off the tree and grabbed the acorn. Sasuke set his camera down and quietly walk behind of Naruto. Naruto was busy starring at the half naked couple making out on the floor. Sasuke place the acorn in Naruto's back pocket. Sasuke quietly walk back to his post.

The squirrel finally climb up the tree, it was furious. It saw iy's precious acorn in Naruto's back pocket. It started to run toward Naruto. It pounce on Naruto's back.

"Ow! Bad squirrel! Bad squirrel!" Naruto yelled, trying to get the crazy squirrel off of him.

Sasuke was cracking up, he was taping Naruto being attack by a squirrel on his camera.

Naruto stood up and slowly walk back.

"Get off of me!" Naruto yelled as he push the squirrel away from him.

"Take that! Fuckin' Squirrel!" Naruto yelled. He flip off the squirrel and laugh. He took a step back and slipped.

The squirrel flipped off Naruto as he was falling from the tree.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled, he landed in the bushes.

Lee and Sakura stop making out and look at the bushes where Naruto had fallen.

"Who's there?" Lee asked.

"_Damnmit Naruto! He ruined our cover. I better stay low"_ Sasuke thought.

He jump into another tree and hid himself in the branches.

"Ow! Damn Squirrel!" Naruto said as he stood up. He stood frozen.

Lee and Sakura were starring at him.

"Uh...hey you guys" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Uh...I see that you guys are busy...I should better go!" Naruto yelled, he ran as fast as he can, trying to avoid the angry Sakura.

"Well folks" Sasuke said into his camera, "that's all for Sakura's Dare. Stay tune for more dares. Later. I hope Naruto don't have rabies".

He turn off the camera.

End of chapter!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 Sakura's Revenge

A Dare Gone Wrong

Chapter 5

Sakura's Revenge

The next day, the three young ninjas met at the bottle.

"Sakura, your really on to dares, huh?" Sasuke said.

"Hey I did your stupid dare!" Sakura growled.

"The dare was play seductively with Lee" Naruto chuckled, "you did that plus more"

Sakura blushed, "shut up!" she slapped Naruto in the head.

"How come you fell from the tree?!" she yelled.

"The damn squirrel made me fall!" Naruto yelled, "It was attacking me!"

"Liar!" Sakura yelled, "why would a stupid squirrel attack you?!?!"

Sasuke was cracking up.

"I don't know! Im not a squirrel!" Naruto yelled.

"Well it seems like it because your nuts!" Sakura yelled.

"Am not!" Naruto yelled. He puts his hand in his back pocket.

"Whoa! What's this?" Naruto said, he pull out an object from his pocket.

It was an acorn.

"An acorn?" Naruto said.

"You stole that squirrel's nut" Sakura said, "no wonder it attacked you"

"but I didn't stole it" Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed harder. Naruto glared at Sasuke, Sasuke stop laughing and look at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You!" Naruto said, "you did this"

"did what?" Sasuke ask.

"Don't be stupid! You put the nut in my back pocket" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just laughed at this, "I did not!"

"Your fuckin' lying, you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"So?" Sasuke said as he finally stop laughing,"What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto pounce on Sasuke and started to beat him up. Sasuke fought back.

"You guys! Stop fighting!" Sakura yelled.

"Why did you put the fuckin acorn in my pocket!" Naruto yelled.

"Because you're a retard!" Sasuke yelled, "anyways it was fuckin hilarious"

"stop fighting!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke kept on fighting.

"You guys!" she yelled again.

Naruto and Sasuke stop fighting and look at her, "stay out of this!" they began fighting again.

Sakura sighed. She look down at the bottle, she had an idea. She smiled evilly at her friends.

"You guys" Sakura said in a sing along tone.

Naruto and Sasuke stop fighting and look at her.

"What?!" they said.

"Stop fighting you morons, I have a dare" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke let go of each other.

"Hurry up and get this over with" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I want to punch Naruto's smug little face" Sasuke said.

"Yeah" Naruto said, "Hey!"

The three ninjas sat around the bottle.

"Well Sakura?" what's the dare?" Sasuke said.

"Alright" Salura said, " I dare you two to kiss and make up" She smiled.

"Hell no!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

"Hey! I did your stupid dare!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke got scared, they didn't like it when Sakura gets like this.

"You have to do this! Wether you like it or not!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay! Okay! We'll do it! Please don't hit me!" Naruto pleaded.

Sakura cross her arms and smiled.

"I hate when she does that" Sasuke said.

"Well?" Sakura said.

"Well what?" Naruto said.

"Aren't you guys gonna kiss?" Sakura asked.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, "ew!" they looked away in disgust.

"Can we do something else?" Naruto asked.

They look at Sakura. Flames were behind her. Sakura was fuckin pissed.

"Hold me!" Naruto yell as he hold Sasuke.

"Scary Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

"We'll do it! We'll do it!" the both said.

Sakura turn back to normal.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke said as he push Naruto away from him. Sakura walk up to the tree behind her. There was a hidden camera in the branches.

"Revenge on Naruto and Sasuke starts now" she said into the camera.

She walk back to her friends. They were arguing...again.

"Stop fighting! More loving!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other, "yuck!"

"Come on! No one's looking!" Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm positive" Sakura replied.

Naruto and Sasuke looked around.

"Coast is clear" Sasuke said.

"Let's get this over with" Naruto said

Naruto and Sasuke close their eyes, puckered their lips and slowly move toward each other.

up in the trees

"Do you think they'll do it?" Jaraiya asked.

"I know Naruto and Sasuke" Kakashi began, "they never turn down a dare"

"alright then" Jaraiya said.

"Anyways I always thought those two have a thing " Kakashi said.

"I bet you $20, they would last less than 2 minutes" Jaraiya said.

"Alright I bet they would last more than 2 minutes" Kakashi said.

"Your on!" Jaraiya said.

They sat down, quiet, looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

The two ninjas were slowly moving toward each other.

For the love of!" Sakura said, she walk toward them and push them to each other.

Naruto's and Sasuke's lips finally meet. Their eyes widen. They stood frozen for a second. Sakura smiled. Naruto and Sasuke close their eyes and started to make out. Naruto put his hand around Sasuke's hair. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Uh...you guys you can stop now" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke kept on making out.

"Yay! I win!" Kakashi yelled.

"Bastard!" Jaraiya said

"man I love this dare" Sakura said, enjoying her friends making out like crazy, "okay you guys stop.

Again, they ignored her.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

The two gay ninjas stop making out and look at her. Then they look at each other.

"Ew!!!!!!!!"

They ran toward the river that were behind them. They started to grab some water and threw it to their mouths.

"Ew! Yuck!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto's germs!" Sasuke yelled.

"I can't believe we did that!" Naruto yelled, "what do you mean my germs? Hey I kiss better than you"

Naruto and Sasuke stood up and glare at each other.

"Yeah right!" Sasuke said, "you didn't know what you were doing!"

"Whatever!" Naruto yelled, "you were moving your tongue like if you were a beginner"

Sakura stood there, dumbstruck, as her friends were arguing who was the better kisser.

"Okay this is getting weird" Jaraiya said, "but it's better than pay-per-view"

"another bet. I bet you $40 they will make out again" Kakashi said.

"Your on!" Jaraiya said.

"I kiss better than you!" Naruto said.

"Yeah right! You kiss as a grandma" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah! You kiss like a fish!" Naruto said

"oh yeah?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"Let's see about that!" Sasuke said, he grabbed Naruto and press his lips against his.

Both of them were making out...again.

"Woo! Guy on Guy action!" Sakura said, "woo!"

"Ah man! I lost again!" Jaraiya said.

"Yay! Im getting cash!" Kakashi said.

"Bastard!" Jaraiya said.

Kakashi just smiled, "pay up!"

Jaraiya reached down his pocket and took out his wallet.

Naruto and Sasuke finally stop kissing. They were smiling at each other. Suddenly their eyes widen.

"Did we just?" Naruto began.

"Yes!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Ew!" they both said in disgust.

They ran toward the river...again and started to throw water into their mouths. Sakura just laughed at them.

"Ew! Sasuke's germs!" Naruto yelled.

They both stop and stood up.

"Here we go again" Sakura said.

'At least I kiss better than you" Sasuke said.

"No! I do!" Naruto said.

"You kiss like a dog!" Sasuke yelled.

"You kiss like a frog!" Naruto yelled.

"You kiss like Jaraiya!" Sasuke yelled.

"What?!" Jaraiya yelled.

Kakashi laughed.

"You kiss like Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke punch Naruto's right cheek. Naruto punch Sasuke's left cheek.

They began to fight...again.

Kakashi and Jaraiya were furious at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well this is all for today's revenge" Sakura said into the camera, "stay tune for next time. See ya!"

The camera went blank.

End of Chapter!

NOTE!!!!!!

People ok I have an announcement! I have no idea what should the next dare be! So that's the problem. Review to me what should the next dare be! Then April and me would pick one of the dares you people suggested and write about it ok!

So review and think of a dare! It could be about Naruto or Sasuke or Sakura or Gaara or Lee or Inu or Kakashi or Jaraiya or Neji or Hinata or whatever.

It can be whatever dare!

So review and tell us what dare we should do next!

Later!


	6. Chapter 6 Kakashi's Dare

A Dare Gone Wrong

Chapter 6

Kakashi's Dare

To Sasuke's Baby Girl93, well here it goes, I picked your dare! Hurray!

Sorry everyone I took so long, I have been busy well you know how high school is a lot of work!

Well on with the dare!

The Next Day, In front of Kakashi's house, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were being punished by Kakashi.

"You three are creating chaos with your childish dares" Kakashi said.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensi" they said.

"Tell me why are you three playing such idiotic dares?" Kakashi asked.

"Because we were bored and we wanted some fun" Naruto replied.

"Is running around naked, fun?" Kakashi said, " Is drinking out of a toilet, fun?"

"No, but it's fun to watch" Sakura said.

"Stop wasting your time on childish dares" Kakashi said.

"They are not childish" Sasuke protested.

"Yes they are" Kakashi said.

"No they're not" Sasuke said.

"Yes they are" Kakashi said.

"No, your just too chicken to do one" Sasuke said.

"Too chicken? Haha!" Kakashi said, "I can do whatever dare you give me"

"this is all Sasuke's plan, huh?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"I guess so" Sakura whispered back.

"Really?" Sasuke grinned.

"Believe it!" Kakashi said.

"Hey that's my catch phrase!" Naruto said.

"Why do you care? No one likes it!" Sakura said.

"I know it's gay and all, but I feel special when I say it" Naruto said.

"Stop acting like a retard then" Sakura said.

"Im not a retard!" Naruto said.

"Naruto! Sakura! Shut up! Naruto, yeah you are a retard" Sasuke said.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"Kakashi, I dare you to act gay!" Sasuke said.

"To act gay?" Kakashi said.

"What? Your gonna back down?" Sasuke said, "wimp!"

"I'll take on your stupid dare!" Kakashi said, "Kakashi-sensi is not a wimp!"

"No, your just plain crazy" Sakura said.

"Come on, let's go" Kakashi said.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gonna show you three that I'm not a chicken" Kakashi said.

In The Market Place,

Kakashi was acting gay toward everyone. Everyone was crept out of Kakashi.

"Well hello darlings" Kakashi greeted.

"Man this is funny!" Naruto said.

"You should've thought about this in the first place" Sakura said.

"No problem" Sasuke said.

They pass a little shop with pink clothes.

"Oooooo!" Kakashi said, he look through the window of the shop, "can we go inside?"

"Sure" Sakura said.

They went inside the store. Sakura and Kakashi were looking at the clothes. Sasuke was curled up in a corner.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Too much pink!" Sasuke said, " think of darkness! Think of darkness!"

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Emoness fading away from me" Sasuke said.

Naruto stare at Sasuke and slowly back away.

"You guys do I look fat in this?" Kakashi asked.

They look at him. He was wearing a short pink shirt that reveled his stomach, tight black pants. They could see his hairy legs.

"I'm gonna throw up!" Sasuke ran to the bathroom.

"Ah! My eyes! I can't see!" Naruto said.

"Take it off! Your scaring everyone!" Sakura yell.

"Whatever. You wish you were me" Kakashi said.

"Ew! Hell no!" Sakura said.

Kakashi went back to the changing rooms.

Sasuke came back from the restroom.

"I'm feeling better" Sasuke said.

"I would never see again" Naruto said.

"That's good to hear" Sakura said.

Kakashi came back, wearing his regular clothes.

"Can we leave already?!" Sasuke said, "this store must be burned to the ground! Too much pink!"

"Okay" Kakashi said.

They started off to the store. Suddenly, Naruto accidently walk into the wall.

"Ow!"

Outside,

"hey" Jaraiya came up to the gang.

"Hey cutie" Kakashi said.

Jaraiya look confused at him, "Kakashi, I just met these two fine looking hotties over there. Come on and let's go well you know"

Kakashi slapped Jaraiya.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" Jaraiya said.

"Sasuke dared him to act gay for 8 hours" Sakura said.

"Oh" Jaraiya said, "I better go before fruity over there slaps me again".Jaraiya left.

"Wow Kakashi" Sakura said, "you never turn down an opportunity to meet girls"

"Well Im changed" Kakashi said.

"Yeah you.. Wait did he said 2 fine looking hotties?" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Kakashi said.

"I just remember I gotta go do something over there" Sasuke left.

" Yeah me too" Naruto said and ran after Sasuke.

"They're gonna check out those girls huh?" Kakashi said.

"Yeup" Sakura said.

"Idiots" Sakura and Kakashi said.

"We better go get them" Sakura said.

They went after Naruto and Sasuke.

An hour later,

Sakura and Kakashi were grabbing onto Naruto and Sasuke.

"Let us go!" Sasuke said.

"They were hot!" Naruto said.

"Perverts! Girls have feelings too you know" Kakashi said.

"Who cares?!" Naruto and Sasuke said.

Kakashi slapped both of them.

"Idiots!" Kakashi said.

"Since when did you care about girl's feelings?" Naruto said.

"Today!" Kakashi said.

"Okay this dare is getting into his head" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"I know, we need to stop this" Sasuke said.

"Whoa! Look at the time" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, Kakashi your dare is over" Sasuke said.

"Aha! I told you I wasn't chicken!" Kakashi said.

"I guess you showed us" Naruto said.'

Kakashi let go of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now we gotta go" Naruto said.

"Bye!" Sasuke said.

They both left.

"They're gonna check the girls out" Sakura said.

"Idiots" Kakashi and Sakura said.

"Oh I just remember something, I gotta go and" Kakashi began.

"Your gonna go check out those girls huh?" Sakura said.

"Yeah" Kakashi said.

"What about girl's feelings?" Sakura asked.

"Who cares? I'm not gay anymore!" Kakashi said and left..

"Idiots" Sakura said.


	7. Chapter 7 Bond, James Bond

A Dare Gone Wrong

Chapter 7

Guy's Night well here it is! Your dare! Hope you like it!

"Finally! Guy's Night Out!" Naruto yell, "No more Sakura!"

"If you keep yelling then there would be no Naruto" Sasuke said.

"It's great that Sakura isn't with us. No more bitching about everything" Kakashi said.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were at the town's bar.

"I wonder what Sakura is doing" Naruto said.

"Hey no talking about Sakura! This is a guy's night out" Sasuke said.

"But we can talk about other girls right?" Kakashi said.

"Of course" Sasuke and Naruto said.

"Okay, good" Kakashi said.

"May I take your order?" The Waitress of the bar asked.

"Yeah, can I have your number, Sweet Thang?" Kakashi said.

"Sorry I don't date old men" the waitress said.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

"I'm not old! I just have white hair!" Kakashi said.

"Ah huh, I don't date my old teacher" the waitress said.

"Oh shit!" Kakashi said, "I was your teacher?!"

Naruto and Sasuke began to laugh louder.

"Forget everything I said" Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, I will" Kakashi said, "so what would it be boys?"

"Yeah 3 beers for us" Sasuke said.

"Aren't you 2 a little young?" she asked.

"Look 'Sweet Thang', if we were young, then why would we be here?" Sasuke said.

"Alright 3 beers it is" the waitress left.

"Beer?" Naruto said.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't drink beer before?" Sasuke said.

"Have you?" Naruto stared at Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I guess not" he said.

"Here ya'll go" the waitress came back with 3 beers.

"Thanks" Kakashi said, gruffly.

"Bye Sensi" the waitress left.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed,

"Shut up" Kakashi mumbled.

Naruto stared at the beer, then at Sasuke and Kakashi. They were drinking their beer. Naruto look back at his beer.

"Come on, Naruto. Drink up" Kakashi said.

"I don't know about this" Naruto said.

"Naruto, take it like a man. Don't be a pussy" Sasuke said.

"I'm not a pussy" Naruto said.

"Next thing you'll know is that he's still a virgin" Sasuke said.

"Hehe" Naruto laughed a nervous laugh.

"Come on, Naruto" Kakashi began, "prove Sasuke that he's wrong"

Naruto grab his beer and dranked it.

A few minutes later,

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Sasuke and Kakashi chanted.

"Ha! Believe it!" Naruto yell as he finished drinking 18 beers.

"Woo hoo!" he said, he is totally drunked!

"Naruto stop saying believe it!" Sasuke said.

"I be right back. I gotta go pee" Naruto left to the bathroom.

"Hey Kakashi, you know what we should do?" Sasuke said.

"What? Do it?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, your losing it man. No more beer for you" Sasuke said, "Since Naruto is drunk, we should dare him"

"awesome! Who are you again?" Kakashi said.

"Shut up already. Naruto is coming" Sasuke said.

Naruto was walking toward his friends, bumping into people.

"Hey Naruto, you know what would be fun?" Sasuke said.

"What? Do it?" Naruto said.

"What is wrong with both of you?" Sasuke said, "no, we dare you to wear a speedo!"

"Alright, but where do I get the speedo?" Naruto asked.

"Here ya go" Kakashi said as he gave Naruto a red speedo.

"Where did you get the speedo?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know..." Kakashi said.

Sasuke stared at him. Oo.

"I'll be right back" Naruto said.

"We'll be outside" Sasuke said.

Naruto left. Kakashi was busy talking with the waitress.

"Hey Sweet Thang" Kakashi smiled.

"No, I would not date you" the waitress said.

"Come on, Baby" Kakashi said, "give me a chance!"

"Come on, 'Old man', we're leaving already" Sasuke grabbed Kakashi by the back of his shrit, dragging him to the door.

"No!" Kakashi yell, "Call me!"

Outside

Naruto was coming out of the bar, wearing a red speedo and drunk. Sasuke and Kakashi laughed quietly.

"Follow my lead" Sasuke whispered to Kakashi.

"Mr. Bonds! James Bonds!" Sasuke ran up to Naruto.

Kakahis chase after him.

Naruto look around, "huh? What? Who's James Bond?".

"you are!" Kakashi said.

"Isn't James Bond" Naruto began.

"Your James Bond!" Sasuke said.

"Awesome!" Naruto said.

"We're glad that we found you!" Kakashi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"The world is in danger again! We need your help!" Sasuke said.

"The evil pink haired virgin, Sakura has a destructive ray and she's going to use it to destroy the whole country" Kakashi said.

"E-Gasp!" Naruto said.

"Bond are you up to this?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, I'm James Bond" Naruto said.

"First we need to give you your weapons" Kakashi said.

Sasuke grabbed a stick from the ground.

"This here is your gun" Sasuke said.

"It's a stick" Naruto said.

"It may look like a stick, but it's really a gun" Sasuke said.

Kakashi grabbed a rock, "This here is a smoke bomb".

"Oh it looks like a rock, but its really a smoke bomb" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Kakashi said.

"The evil pink haired virgin, Sakura is hidden at the market place" Sasuke said.

"We wish you good luck and god speed" Kakashi said, "You're a brave man"

Naruto nodded and head toward the market place. Sasuke and Kakashi laughed,

"we should go follow, Mr. Bond" Sasuke laughed.

They followed Naruto.

The Market Place

"Damn Idiots" Sakura thought, "I wonder what are they doing? Probably they are at a bar, drinking"

She was at the market place, shopping for underwear.

"Huh?"

Up ahead, Naruto was wearing a red speedo and carrying a stick.

"Naruto?" She walked to him, "why are you wearing a speedo?!"

"The evil pinked haired virgin, Sakura!" Naruto yell.

"What?!" Sakura yell, angrily.

"Your plans to destroy the country is futile!" Naruto said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sakura yell.

Naruto threw the rock at Sakura. It hit her on the head.

"Ow! Naruto what the hell did you do that for?!" Sakura said.

"Naruto? I'm James Bond" Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura said.

Naruto pointed the stick at Sakura, "It's not working!"

"Were you drinking?!" Sakura asked.

Naruto saw Sakura's bag and grabbed it from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" Sakura commanded.

"So this is where the destructive ray is!" Naruto said.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't have a ray!" Sakura said.

"Your lying! I'm going to destroy it!" Naruto yell as he put his hand inside of Sakura's bag.

Sasuke and Kakashi were laughing at this, behind a bush.

"Your plans are ruined..." Naruto took out a white lace thong.

He stare at Sakura, "I'm really so-"

Before he could finish, Sakura punch him in the face. She began to beat up Naruto.

"Hahahaha!" Sasuke and Kakashi laughed.

"This is the best dare ever!" Sasuke laughed.

"By tomorrow, Naruto is going to have a hangover and bruises!" Kakashi laughed.

They look back at Sakura beating up Naruto.

End Of Chapter!

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8 A Deadly Kiss

A Dare Gone Wrong

Chapter 8

The Deadly Kiss

2: um I'm sorry I forgot who was this dare from sorry!

The Next Day At The Hangout

"I can't believe you two!" Sakura scowled at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey chill, that was funny" Sasuke said.

"You disgrace me!" Sakura yell.

"Hey now we know that you're a white lace girl" Sakura said.

Sakura slapped Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sasuke said.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Naruto said, "I was drunk"

Sakura slapped Naruto.

"Ow!" Naruto yell.

"I'm going to get you two back!" Sakura said.

"Good luck with that" Sasuke said.

Sakura had an idea, "Sasuke, isn't your hottie of a brother, Itachi coming to town?"

"Yeah that bastard is" Sasuke replied, "why?"

"Hey drunkie!" Sakura yell.

"Please don't hit me!" Naruto said.

"I dare you to kiss Itachi!" Sakura said.

"Ew! No!" Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed.

"And I dare you to watch!" Sakura yell.

"What?!" Sasuke yell.

"You heard me!" Sakura yell.

"What if I refuse?" Sasuke said.

"Then you two better find a coffin your size and a cemetary to be buried in!" Sakura yell, flames appeared behind her.

"Okay! We do it!" Naruto and Sasuke yell ,"just make the scary bitch go away".

The flames disappeared.

"Good" Sakura said, nicely.

"Where's your brother?" she asked.

"Probably at the Training Grounds" Sasuke said.

"Then let's go" Sakura said.

"No!" Naruto and Sasuke said.

Flames appeared in Sakura's eyes.

"Ok! We go!" they said.

Sakura started off, Naruto and Sakura followed her.

At The Training Grounds,

"look there's Itachi" Sakura said, "He's alone"

They were hiding behind some bushes.

"Bastard" Sasuke mummered.

"Go on, you two" Sakura said.

"Please can we do something else?" Naruto said.

Flames appeared around her.

"No!" she said in a scary voice.

"Okay, okay" Sasuke said.

They walk up to Itachi, Sakura stayed behind.

"Well isn't it my little brother, Sasuke and his loser friend, Naruto" Itachi said.

"Bastard" Sasuke mummred.

"What was that?" Itachi said.

"I said...Mustard" Sasuke said.

"Ok... why are you two here? Do you wanna die?" Itachi said.

"No please! Don't kill me! Kill Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Hey!" Sasuke yell.

"Come on! Do it already!" Sakura yell.

"What was that?" Itachi said.

Naruto was nervous.

"Well?" Itachi said, "Aren't you-"

Before Itachi could finish, Naruto was kissing Itachi!

"Uh! I'm going to barf!"Sasuke said.

Itachi pushed Naruto away from him.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Itachi yelled.

"Please! Don't kill us!" Naruto said.

"To bad! You two are dead!" Itachi yelled. His eyes glowed red.

"Run!" Sasuke yell.

Naruto and Sasuke ran away as fast as they can. Itachi ran after them.

"Come back! You bastards!" Itachi yelled.

"Don't kill me! I'm your brother!" Sasuke yell.

"I don't fuckin care! Your telling that to a guy that killed his own family!" Itachi yelled.

Sakura was laughing manically about this.

"Haha! Idiots!" Sakura laughed, "that would teach them to not mess with me!"

Sakura look back at her friends.

"They are SO dead!"

End Of Chapter

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9 When Girl Ninjas Gone Wild

A Dare Gone Wrong

Chapter 9

When Girl Ninjas Gone Wild

Later that night, Sakura was at her house, watching t.v. Suddenly, she heard the door slam and rapid footsteps. Naruto and Sasuke ran behind Sakura's couch.

"I see that you guys are still alive" Sakura said.

"We're hiding from Itachi" Naruto said, "good thing we out run him".

Naruto and Sasuke were covered with bruises.

"Man you guys are such idiots" Sakura laughed.

"It's your fault that Itachi is trying to kill us" Sasuke said, "I never been so scared in my life"

"Yeah and that was funny" Sakura laughed.

"I think I wet my pants" Naruto said, examining his pants.

Sasuke and Naruto walk in front of Sakura, blocking her from watching t.v. They had their arms cross.

"Move out of the way" Sakura comanded.

"Sakura" Naruto began.

"We dare you to make out with Ino!" Sasuke and Naruto said.

"What?!" Sakura yelled.

"You heard us!" Naruto yelled.

"Since your dare got Itachi trying to kill us" Sasuke said, "well it's your turn for someone to try to kill you".

Sakura was appalled.

"There is no way that I'm going to do that!" Sakura said.

Naruto grinned and pull out a small pink book from behind his back and open it.

"Dear diary, the idiots dared me to make out with Lee" Naruto read, "at first I didn't want to, but when we made out. Man, Lee Is a great kisser".

"My diary! Give that back!" Sakura commanded.

She tried to grab it from Naruto, but he ran away from her.

"Do the dare or we would make copies of your diary and give them to everyone" Sasuke said.

Sakura frown then she pouted.

"Fine" she growled, "but you better give back my diary".

"Deal" Sasuke said.

He and Naruto chuckled evilly. Sakura glared at them.

10 minutes later, we find the gang at Town's Square, looking for Ino. Sakura was moping about the dare. Sasuke and Naruto were laughing.

"Shut up, already" Sakura growled.

"Hey Naruto, did you bring the video camera?" Sasuke asked.

"To film Sakura making out with Ino? Hell yeah!" Naruto smiled.

They high five each other.

"Look there's Ino" Naruto said.

He pointed up ahead, Ino was with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Well..." Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"I hate you guys" Sakura said.

They walk up to Ino and the others.

"Ino..." Sakura said.

Ino stop talking with her friends and turn around.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Ino greeted.

"Nothing" Sakura look back at Sasuke and Naruto who was grinning at her.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said.

"Sorry for"

Ino was cut off when Sakura press her lips against her's. Sakura stick her tongue inside of Ino's mouth. The guys's eyes widened. Naruto began filming this.

"Hey why is Sakura making out with Ino?" Chouji asked.

"We dared her" Sasuke said.

"This is awesome" Shikamaru said.

"Yup" Naruto said.

"Hey, make me a copy of this" Shikamaru said.

"Me too" Chouji said

Sakura stop making out with Ino and stare at her.

"What was that for?" Ino asked, not sounding mad at all.

"Sasuke and Naruto dared me. I'm sorry" Sakura replied.

"Sakura" Ino said.

"Yeah?" Sakura said.

Ino furiously press her lips against Sakura's and began to make out with her.

"Whoa!" the guys said.

"Naruto, get this!" Sasuke said.

"I am!" Naruto said.

The guys were excite about this, two girls making out in front of them!

"We should put this on the internet" Chouji said.

"When girl ninjas gone wild" Shikamaru said.

"Great idea!" Naruto said.

They laughed, thinking about when everyone sees this. Naruto kept on filming Ino making out with Sakura. Sakura tried to remove Ino away from her, but couldn't. Poor Sakura!

End Of Chapter!


	10. Chapter 10 Goodbye Teddy Bear

A Dare Gone Wrong

Chapter 10

Good Bye Teddy Bear

"I am SO going to avoid Ino for a couple of days" Sakura said .

Naruto and Sasuke laughed quietly to themselves. Sakura glared at them.

"I am going to kill you guys" Sakura said.

"Hey, you should be thanking us that you know that Ino now has a thing for you" Naruto said.

"And that we made a hundred copies of you two kissing and we're selling it on Ebay!" Sasuke said, "And we already sold all of them!.

"yes! We're getting rich!" Naruto said.

"We should make some more copies!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke high five each other. Sakura turn her back to them and snarled. They were at their hangout beside the river. Just then, Gaara came up to the river. Sasuke and Naruto stop and look at him. Gaara snarled at them.

"God! I hate him!" Sasuke whispered, angrily.

"Hey Gaara-kun!" Naruto yelled happily. He was waving at him like a dork.

Gaara snarled and left.

"I hate him!" Sasuke yelled, "I wanna kill him!".

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because everyone knows that there is only suppose to be one hot Emo guy here" Sasuke began, "and that hot Emo is me!".

He looked at his friends who were looking away from him.

"Yeah, sure" Sakura said.

"Whatever" Naruto said, "hot, yeah...".

"You don't think I'm a hot Emo?" Sasuke asked.

"We didn't say anything" Sakura said.

"Everyone prefers Gaara more than you" Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at them with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, Gaara is WAY hotter than you and Emo" Naruto said, "Your just ...plain hot and a cry baby".

"What is wrong with you? Do you rate guys on their hotness?" Sakura said.

Naruto stared at her, "No...".

"This is messed up. I blame the writer" Sasuke said.

"I heard that Gaara sleeps with a teddy bear" Naruto said, "so cute!".

Sakura and Sasuke stared at him, weirdly.

"How do you know this?" Sakura asked.

"Do you stalk him?" Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at them and laughed nervously, "I don't stalk him...heheheheh".

"So does he really sleeps with a teddy bear?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah" Naruto said, "He calls it, Teddy. And before he goes to sleep he tucks Teddy in its little bed right beside him and give him a good night kiss".

Sasuke and Sakura stare at him weirdly. Naruto smiled.

"Really? Do you stalk him?" Sasuke asked.

"No" Naruto lied.

"Hey, I have an idea" Sakura said, "I dare Sasuke to steal Teddy, tonight".

Sasuke shrugged, "I'll do it. We have nothing else to do".

"That's true" Sakura said.

"But we don't know where he lives" Sasuke said.

"He lives at the other side of town, in the red apartment, room number 36" Naruto replied.

"Seriously, do you stalk him?" Sakura said.

"I told you guys, no" Naruto lied.

Again, they stared at him weird.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Tell me again, why we're his friends" Sasuke said.

"You just gotta watch the anime" Sakura said.

"What anime?" Sasuke and Naruto asked.

"Don't tell me, you haven't watched it?" Sakura asked.

They nodded.

"Come on, we go to the set and do the show every Saturday morning" Sakura said.

They stare at her.

"You guys kissed in episode 3" Sakura said.

"Come on, everyone in the show, the directors, and the producers had a party two days ago" Sakura said.

"Sakura, you have one weird imagination" Naruto said.

"You need help" Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed, angrily.

"Come on, lets go to Naruto's place and get his stalking supplies" Sasuke said.

"yeah...hey!" Naruto said, "what stalking supplies?".

"shut up, we know that you stalk Gaara" Sakura said.

They head over to Naruto's house.

Later at Midnight, they met outside of Gaara's house with Naruto's stalking supplies.

"Ok, what floor is he in?" Sasuke asked.

They stare at Naruto.

"Well, stalker?" Sakura said.

"I'm not a stalker" Naruto said.

They kept on starring at him.

Naruto sighed, "He's on the 4th floor. His room should be the second window. And also it should be painted blue with white clouds".

"Thanks, stalker" Sasuke said.

"I'm not a stalker!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke grab the rope and threw it over the building. The hook, luckily caught the edge of the roof. Sasuke tugged it to make sure.

"Ok, I'm going up there" Sasuke said.

"Good luck" Sakura said.

"Also try to get clippings of Gaara's hair" Naruto said.

They stare at him, oddly.

"It's for science" Naruto said.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever" Sasuke said.

He began to walk up the building. Moments later, Sasuke broke into Gaara's room.

"What the" Sasuke began.

Gaara's room was painted blue with white clouds. He had a night light of a teddy bear, on.

"Hey Naruto was right" Sasuke said.

"I told you so!" Naruto yelled from outside.

Then he saw pictures of Gaara, smiling evilly, next to him, a pile of dead people.

"Oh my god!" Sasuke said as he walk toward the picture.

"He has a pile of playboys!" Sasuke said as he kneeled down and examined the magazines. He took some of them and hid them under his shirt.

"I am going to have a good time with these" he said. (Sasuke is a major perv!)

He saw Gaara sleeping in his bed, with a teddy bear blanket. Besides his bed, Gaara's teddy bear laid in a miniature bed.

"This is creepy" Sasuke said, "but cute in a way".

He took a picture of Gaara sleeping next to his teddy bear.

"This is going on the internet" Sasuke chuckled.

He walk over to the little bed and grab the teddy bear.

"Sweet dreams, you freak" Sasuke said.

He left the room and climbed back down.

"Here's the stupid teddy bear" Sasuke said as he toss the bear to Naruto.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Naruto said.

"Are you gay?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm not" Naruto looked away from them.

"So what do we do with the bear?" Sakura asked.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed, manically.

Moments later,

"No! You can't do that!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed the teddy bear from the cannon.

"Ah, come on, Sakura!" Naruto groaned.

"This is going to be hilarious!" Sasuke said.

Sakura slapped both of them, "what if someone did that to you?!".

Sasuke and Naruto laughed.

Seconds later,

"I'm ready!" Naruto yelled as he entered the cannon.

"That's a big ten for, buddy!" Sasuke said.

"Idiots" Sakura said as she put the teddy bear in her purse.

Sasuke pull the cord and off went Naruto flying.

"To the extreme!" Naruto yelled as he flew over the buildings.

Sasuke walk back to Sakura, "did you call the ambulance?".

"They'll be here when Naruto lands" Sakura said.

"We should better go with him" Sasuke said.

The next day, after Naruto was release from the hospital, they were back to their hangout.

They heard a loud roar, causing all the birds to quickly fly away.

"Sounds like someone woke up in the other side of the bed" Sasuke chuckled.

"Your not funny" Naruto said.

"But you're a moron" Sasuke laughed.

Then they saw Gaara, breathing heavily, snarling at them, mostly at Sasuke.

"You!" Gaara yelled.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"You took it!" Gaara yelled.

"Took what?" Sasuke asked.

"My teddy!" Gaara said.

"Teddy?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, my teddy, now give it back!" Gaara commanded.

"I don't have it" Sasuke said.

Gaara began to have puppy dog eyes, "but...I want my teddy back".

"without it, I'm lost" Gaara began to cry.

"Aw" Sakura said.

Naruto was taking pictures of this. Sasuke sighed.

"Here" Sasuke said as he threw Gaara's teddy to the floor.

"Big cry baby" Sasuke said.

Gaara took it and happily hugged it.

"Aw" Sakura and Naruto said.

"Man, this is getting weird" Sasuke said, "I'm leaving".

"stupid fanfic" he said and left, "not even funny".

End of chapter


	11. Chapter 11 Then Came Gaara

A.D.G.W

Chapter 11

Then Came Gaara

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I have tons of work to do lately so I havent updated in a while and now I'm trying to update like at least once a week now. Okay, this dare is from HeartCrusher. Thanks for the dare! I tried my best to make this fanfic funny as possible. So, hope you like it!

"What is he doing here?" Sasuke shouted as he pointed to Gaara who stood beside Naruto and Sakura.

"He's going to play with us. Wouldn't it be fun?" Sakura smiled, playing with Gaara's hair.

"Don't touch me" Gaara said.

Sakura, frightened, let go of Gaara's hair.

"Isn't his hair so glamorous!" Naruto shrieked like a girl.

Everyone stare at him oddly. Naruto laughed nervously and cowered behind a nearby tree.

"No, It wouldn't be fun. I rather get beat up" Sasuke said.

"I agree with Sasuke" Shikamaru said, "Gaara is such a loser!"

"Yeah, who would ever want to hang out with a loser?" Chouji said, taking a handful of potato chips and stuffing them in his mouth.

"We're hanging out with you, aren't we?" Shikamaru said.

"I thought you guys liked me" Chouji said.

"Nah. We just need a fat guy in our group" Sakura said.

"That's mean" Chouji said. He frowned, but immediately smiled when he began eating again.

"Yeah, anyways, why do you want Gaara to join us? He's not cool. He just stands there and kill people. He never drinked once!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, he just not implusive" Naruto said, suddenly appeared beside Sasuke.

"Who's talking to you?" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Who said that I'm not implusive?" Gaara asked, finally talking.

"Now he talks. I thought he was mute" Chouji said.

Sakura punched Chouji's arm.

"Alright, Gaara. Since you are implusive, make a dare. Any kind and one of us has to do it" Sasuke challenged.

"Alright" Gaara smiled, vaguely. "I dare Sakura to make out with Jiraiya."

"What?!" Sakura shouted, "Why me?"

"Because you made me hangout with these losers" Gaara said.

The guys were laughing during this.

"Well, Sakura. Go on. Go make out with pervy sensi" Naruto said.

Sasuke high fived Gaara. Sakura was fuming at this. How could Gaara do this to her?

"I'm not going to do this!" Sakura said.

"It's either this or make out with Ino" Gaara smiled evilly.

"Let's find that old sage!" Sakura said.

They began their quest on searching the old pervy toad sage. They found him at the bar with two other girls. A blonde and a brunette.

The guys sat on the stools, drinking and laughing while Sakura walk up to Jiraiya.

"So, I own a line of restaurants and a huge fortune!" Jiraiya laughed.

"Oh, Jiraiya!" the Blonde laughed.

"That makes you attracted!" The brunette said.

They laughed. Sakura walked up to Jiraiya. Jiraiya stop and look at Sakura.

"What's up?" Jiraiya asked.

Sakura looked back at the guys, feeling nervous. Sasuke and Gaara were smiling evilly and the others were just getting drunk. Sakura look back at the old man. She grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his. Jiraiya was trying to push her away from him.

"Ugh! Sicko!" the blonde girl said.

"What kind of sick man would make out with a teenage girl?" the brunette said.

The ladies stood up and began heading to the door. Sakura let go of Jiraiya and immediately left the building, emabbarestment.

"What the fuck did you do that for? You made me lost two hotties!" Jiraiya shouted.

The guys were roaring with laughter.

"Gaara, I was wrong about you. You are a cool guy" Sasuke said.

"Thanks" Gaara said, before taking a drink.

Suddenly. two cops entered the building. They walked up to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya you are under arrest for having sexual activity with an underage girl" one of the cops said.

"What?! She made out with me! She put her tongue inside of my mouth!" Jiraiya stood up.

"That's what they all say. Cuff him, Bill" the officer said.

"Yes, Bob" Bill said as he took out his cuffs.

"I'm innocent!" Jiraiya said.

Bill cuffed Jiraiya and led him out the door. Bob stop and look at the guys.

"Aren't you guys a little too young to drink?" he asked.

"Why yes, we are" Shikamaru said.

"Oh, then. Carry on" Bob smiled and left.

"Man, we are so going to get killed tomorrow" Naruto said.

"That's why we party today!" Gaara said, raising his empty cup in the air.

"Yeah!" the guys shouted and drank.


End file.
